Transportation of animals over distances is inherently problematic from the aspect that basic needs of the animals are often neglected because of the logistical difficulties involved. In particular, transporting livestock by trailer, whether towed by automobile, truck or semi-tractor over long distances can result in stress to the animals and can be particularly detrimental if food and water are not readily provided. More specifically, horses are often transported with an expectation of performing upon arrival at a destination, and therefore, must be in immediate peak condition. Whereas food may readily be provided during this transport, currently the needs of the animals are not being met when it comes to the supply of water that is necessary to maintain proper health and performance.